


a very sleepy christmas

by starflightss



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dadza, Dysfunctional Family, London, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Minecraft, Other, SBI Family Dynamic, Sick Character, United States, basically wilbur comes home for christmas, comin home for christmas..., i do not know what else to put for tags., no beta we die like men, no ships !!!!!!!!!, phil is sick :[, plane trips and shit, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, wilbur middle child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starflightss/pseuds/starflightss
Summary: phil's sick. it's almost christmas.so he asks his son wilbur to come home.but it really, really isn't that simple.( a story in which all manner of christmas chaos ensues, as to be expected when dealing with the sleepy bois. this is a fairly short fic !! i hope you enjoy. )
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	a very sleepy christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> airports, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter pog moment. its a lil short but here we go.
> 
> ( follow my twt @ ghzstbur for more mcyt content wooo )

chp 1-  
in which wilbur texts and leaves

Wilbur has promised. He had promised, for once, just this once, that he’d be home for Christmas. He fidgeted uncomfortable in his seat, noises of people bustling all around him assaulting his ears. Wil pulled out his phone for what seemed like the millionth time in that same minute, checking again for a message. A message from anyone. He opened it up and clicked onto the last conversation he’d had with his dad, yesterday.

Phil: Wil, can you please come home this year  
Phil: I know this is short notice, but we need you back  
Phil: The doctors said I don’t have much time, I want to spend Christmas with my family

wilbur s: i’ll see what i can do  
wilbur s: i’m quite far away but i’ll buy tickets and get there as quickly as i can promise

Phil: I’m glad

wilbur s: i love you dad

Phil: I love you too Wilbur  
Phil: I hope I see you soon

Wilbur sighed and powered his phone off, tucking it back into his coat pocket. He really needed to get home, but these attempts had been a ridiculous comedy of errors. At the present moment, Wil was stuck in an airport, his flight painfully delayed. Thankfully, it was still a day or two before Christmas itself, (Wilbur couldn’t even remember what day it was), but spending the days before Christmas stuck in an airport was the opposite of what he wanted. 

Especially with Phil in the condition he was… Wilbur dropped his head into his hands and ran his fingers through his fluffy brown hair, trapped under a black beanie. He was a bad son, a bad brother, and he knew it all too well.

Wilbur remembered the day he’d left as clearly, the painful memory always lingering in the back of his mind, called to action in his saddest moments. 

Phil had stood at the kitchen counter, elbows braced on the cold stone. Wilbur in the doorframe, bags and guitar hooked around his arms. Tommy had clung to Wilbur’s leg, small, but not nearly small enough to condone that behaviour. His older brother, Technoblade, had stood directly in front of Wil, gaze firey and full of malice and sadness. 

As Techno glowered at Wilbur, the only sound heard throughout the house was Tommy’s periodic sniffles, wiping his eyes with the backs of his palms. 

“Wilbur. Don’t do this.”  
This came, surprisingly, from Phil, the blond rising from his position in the kitchen to approach his son. 

Tears streamed down Wilbur’s pale face. He had made no attempt to staunch them. 

“Don’t you dare step outside of that door!” Techno growled, darting towards Wilbur and prying Tommy off of him, wails emanating from the younger boy. 

Techno shushed Tommy sharply and turned back to Wil. Phil stood next to him, their faces a mix of anger and disappointment and heartbreak.

Wilbur, silent all this time, opened his mouth, and spoke exactly seven words. The last seven words he would ever say to them in person for years.

“I’m sorry, I love you all. Goodbye.”

And he had turned and left.

Wilbur snapped out of his foggy reverie, feeling a headache bloom instantly. He missed them. He regretted it, he really did. But sometimes he thought that maybe it had been the best choice for all of them.

Wilbur had been the least favorite child, not disliked, but rather overlooked. Tommy was loud and boisterous, and demanded Phil’s care, and Techno was talented and an overachiever since day one. Wilbur was the quiet one, ignored and disregarded by his family. 

The Christmas morning that Phil had given him his first guitar should have heralded a change, but only drove Wil further into solitude. Waved away by his father and brothers when proud of his music and accomplishments, he began to embrace that life of loneliness. He stepped into the role of the sad twin brother wholeheartedly, figuring he had truly had no alternative.  
But one day, to put it simply, Wilbur got tired of it. So? He had left. One day, he had packed his bags and his guitar and had left. He had headed out into London, scrounging up cash to take himself far away from his estranged family. He’d been only seventeen at the time. It was an impulse decision (evidently) and Wilbur never knew if he truly regretted every aspect of it.

He had missed his family dearly, but on the other hand, he had cobbled out a life for himself, a life he loved. Wil had flown from the United States back to London, where he’d lived until he’d been adopted by Phil at age ten. He was now 21, but still had memories of his life last decade, and his return to London was long overdue. Wilbur had arrived and managed to build a solid system of friends and colleagues, chipping out a musical life for himself. He’d even managed to produce a few popular songs, becoming known among the London music scene for his signature sound. Wilbur loved his life in London, but he’d never stopped hating himself for his choices those four years ago. 

Wilbur’s phone dinged, the screen lighting up brightly. He picked it up again and opened the message. 

niki n: hey wil how’s the airport ?? :)

wilbur s: hello niki! it’s alright, very loud 💔

Wilbur looked up from his screen, face painted with a smile. Niki was one of his closest friends and confidantes, so of course the moment he’d gotten the news from Phil he’d contacted her. She’d been understanding and kind, and had even pitched in a little money for his plane ticket. A text from her was always a spirit-boosting event in his day.

niki n: hahaha i would think so! any more news from phil though?

wilbur s: nothing so far  
wilbur s: the last time he texted was last night, before you came over

niki n: :(  
niki n: flight still delayed?  
niki n: wait sorry i’ll stop grilling you with questions hahahaha i just want to make sure this all goes smoothly <3

wilbur s: yeah, the airport people said we’ve got about an hour, which is pretty good  
wilbur s: i’ll be on the plane soon  
wilbur s: also, don’t worry about it. i appreciate it a lot

Wil stared at the airport clock as seconds ticked by, feeling like he’d already been sitting there for days. The clock ticked down from 59, and he focused on it, his emotions warring within him. Excitement, fear, anger, regret. Wil didn’t know how one man could possibly feel so many things at the same time, and he sighed. His phone buzzed again, forgotten in his hand, and he checked it.

niki n: anytime wil :)  
niki n: i’ll talk to you later, i have to go !! :(  
niki n: see you <3 

wilbur s: goodbye niki <3

Wilbur heard a crackling voice over the intercoms, announcing something he’d been waiting to hear. 

“Flight 143, please head to gate 4. I repeat, flight 143, head to gate 4.” 

Wil stood up probably too fast to count as socially acceptable, gathered his things and made his brisk way over to the flight gate. His nerves buzzed with anticipation as he boarded the plane. 

It was finally time to see his family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading !! updates will definitely be inconsistent but i shall try.


End file.
